pokemon_adventure_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 16 - Vanillish Flavoured Ice-Cream!
Liam: '''.... '''Kyndel: Is something wrong Liam? Liam: '''Look at your Vanillite! '''Kyndel: Its selling ice-cream!?? Vanillite hands Liam, Trent & Kyndel her home-made ice-cream each Trent: Wait, when did I catch up? Liam: My Rufflet brought you over! Kyndel scans the Pokedex and points at Ruffet Rufflet, the Eaglet Pokémon. Rufflet's talons are powerful. Able to crack open even the toughest Berries. It often challenges stronger opponents to battle. Trent: ..........I'm not gonna say anything and enjoy this ice cream. Liam tastes his ice cream Liam: Wow...It's awesome!! Trent: Cool. I'll try mine. Trent tastes his ice-cream and is impressed also Trent: Mmm.......pretty good! Kyndel: *tastes ice cream* Wow, thats great! Vanillite blushes in joy, starts to glow a little Liam: 'Um..Kyndel, Vanillite appears to be glowing! '''Kyndel: '''Oh my god!!! '''Liam: '''That means Vanillite is evolving!! ''Vanillite grows larger, it becomes an icicle. It has evolved into Vanillish!!! '''Kyndel: Wow...YAY Liam: 'I'll look it up ''Liam scans the Pokedex Vanillish, the Icy Snow Pokémon and the evolved form of Vanillite. Vanillish creates ice energy internally by drinking water from lakes or rivers. 'Kyndel: '''Wow, Well Done Vanillish!! ''Vanillish smiles with joy, faces to a rock & launches a vicious snow-and-wind attack. '''Liam: Vanillish has learned Blizzard & that's a brand new move. Kyndel: Blizzard! A group of pokemon appear in the nearby Icey Village Kyndel: Hey Liam, Lets go to Icey Village!! Liam: Look there, some Cubchoo, Beartic, Delibird, Smoochum, and who's that snowflake-looking Pokemon? Kyndel: That's a Cryogonal! Liam: Cryogonal? Lemme see! Liam scans the Pokedex Cryogonal, the Crystallizing Pokémon. Cryogonal originates from arctic sky clouds and floats down to the ground to make snow fall. Liam: 'Look there! ''Spots a two-headed ice-cream like pokemon 'Liam: '''That's a Vanilluxe, Vanillish's evolved form!! ''Kyndel scans the pokedex on Vanilluxe Vanilluxe, the Snowstorm Pokémon, and the evolved form of Vanillish. Vanilluxe produces snow clouds by swallowing great quantities of water. It emits a blizzard when both heads are angered. '''Vanilluxe: Luxe? (Huh?) Cubchoo: '''Cub, Cub choo choo! (Hello, Welcome to Icey Village) '''Weavile: '''Wea We Vile Vile (We hope you enjoy your stay!) '''Kyndel: Awww, You are so cute Weavile!! Vanilluxe floats over to Liam & Kyndel Vanilluxe: Vani Vani Uxe Uxe (Help us! Team Rocket are stealing all the ice-type pokemon here in Icey Village!) Kyndel: Thats Awful!!! Cassidy: '''You have that Right!!! Take this!!... *Throws a net over Weavile & Vanilluxe* '''Liam: Not if I Can Help it *shields Vanilluxe & Weavile from being caught, but Liam wasn't so lucky* Kyndel: Razor Leaf Chikorita!! *Razor Leaf cuts the net* Snivy was shocked why Liam did that, and glares at TR causing her to glow white Kyndel: Yay! She's evolving!! Snivy grows longer, the leaves grow sharper & Servine stood her place Servine: 'Serrrr VINE! ''Liam scans the Pokedex on Servine Servine, the Grass Snake Pokémon, and the evolved form of Snivy. Servine whips its opponents with vines, and dodges their attacks by hiding in the shadows of thick foliage. Servine uses Grass Pledge and sends Team Rocket blasting off again 'Kyndel: '''Well done Servine!! ''Weavile & Vanilluxe walk up to Kyndel '''Vanilluxe: '''Vanill (Thanks for saving our village! Heres an egg for both of You!) '''Weavile: Vile Vile Wea (We are very grateful! I want to come along with you Kyndel aswell!) Kyndel: Yes! You can come with me! And thanks for the Egg! A S.Cloyster walks up to Kyndel Kyndel: '''Yes! You can come too! '''Trivia *Liam is revealed to have caught a Rufflet *Kyndel's Vanillite evolves into Vanillish, and learns Blizzard *Liam's Snivy evolves into Servine, and learns Grass Pledge *Kyndel catches a Weavile & a Shiny Cloyster *Liam & Kyndel is given a Pokemon Egg by Vanilluxe Category:Season 1